Holding On
by padfoot-prongslet
Summary: *Sequel to The Cullens Come To Hogwarts*   Hermione's life has changed a lot this summer, she had to suffer the death of a parent. Now she needs her friends more than ever. Will all the Cullens come back to Hogwarts or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**-** I dont own any Harry Potter or Twilight Characters. Any characters you dont recognise are mine.**

**A/N- Hello This is my new Story called Holding On i hope you like it. **

**just to warn you chapter updates may be a little slow for a while, college work is getting on top of me :( but i will try my best.**

**If you have any ideas you want putting in this story let me know by reviewing or PMing me and i shall add them in x**

Hermione walked into the kitchen still wearing her pyjamas, her hair bushy as ever and small bags under her eyes indicating she hasn't slept properly for days.

It's been a week since she came home from Hogwarts, a week since she hasn't spoken or written to any of her friends, a week since she and her father had a proper conversation and a week since she found out that her mother had gotten cancer. When the words left her dads mouth her whole world came crashing down before her. She hurriedly put her things in the car and rushed off to the hospital. She didn't think the cancer was that bad until she arrived at the hospital and her mother told her she had been like this for a few months and the doctors told her that there was a slim chance of recovery. She had been so angry with her parents for keeping something as big as this from her but her mother insisted she didn't want her worrying while in the middle of exams.

She sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of coffee and began taking small sips.

"When are we going to the hospital?" Hermione asked her father quietly not making eye contact.

"When you're ready." He mumbled not looking up from his morning paper.

Hermione nodded and looked down at her cup of coffee not really wanting it anymore. She put the cup down and went upstairs for a quick shower.

Half an hour later Hermione came down the stairs while brushing her wet hair. She walked over to the shelf and picked up a bobble and tied her hair back. She walked into the living room to see her dad sitting there waiting for her.

"You got an owl while you were upstairs. It's there." He said pointing to the coffee table.

Hermione nodded and took the letter and opened it. She sat down and read it in her head.

"_Dear Miss Hermione Granger._

_ I was very surprised when I received your letter Miss Granger and I would like to firstly say I am very sorry about your mother's condition. As you said in your letter your mother has breast cancer but has also spread to her lungs. Unfortunately I don't specialise in that type of condition and I have very little knowledge of it, so I contacted a friend at St Mungo's who does. I am afraid there isn't a magical cure for cancer yet, as they are still researching a cure and if any witch or wizard gets this terrible disease they have to go through muggle procedures to help get rid of it I think it called chemotherapy. I sincerely hope your mother recovers and makes a full recovery._

_ Madam P. Promfrey_

Hermione sighed and crunched up the letter, Madam Promfrey was her last hope in finding a cure, she just had to rely on the chemotherapy. Her eyes widened as she remembered that her mother was getting her results back today for whether or not the chemo had worked which she prayed it had.

"Are you ready to go?" her dad asked making her jump; she nodded and quickly stuffed the letter into her jacket pocket.

Her dad grabbed his keys and him and Hermione walked out the house. Hermione waited by the car while her dad locked the house door. He unlocked the car and both of the jumped in.

The car journey was silent with only a few words spoken.

"Who was that letter from?" he asked while he pulled up in the hospital car park.

"The school nurse at Hogwarts, I asked if there is any way to help mum...but there isn't a magical cure yet." She replied.

Her dad nodded and his face paled. They both got out of the car and made their way towards the hospital.

Hermione gently knocked on her mother's room before they both entered, Hermione smiled at her but it quickly dropped when she saw how pale she was looking today.

"Hermione, John it's so good to see you, this morning has gone very slow indeed." She said quietly while she slowly pulled herself up.

John quickly sat down next to his wife and took her hand. "How are you feeling today Jane?" he asked

"I am fine John stop worrying about me." She reassured him, "Hermione dear come and sit down there is a chair over there come and pull it over."

Hermione nodded and did as she was told.

"Your mother phoned me last night she said she is catching her plane tonight dear she should be here by tomorrow." John said and Jane nodded.

Hermione's head snapped up to her fathers, "Grandma's coming?"

"Yes." Her father answered, "Have the doctors been to see you today?"

"Not yet but I expect them to come soon." She told him.

"Hopefully with good news." John wished.

"All we can do is wish." Jane whispered patting his hand, she turned to her daughter who had tears in her eyes, "Hermione don't worry whatever the outcome is I will never leave you both I will still be forevermore in your hearts."

Hermione smiled at her tears glistening her eyes, she grabbed her mother's other hand, "I tried to help, I'm sorry mum, I wrote to the school nurse but she said there isn't any magical cure for cancer...I'm so sorry."

Jane took her hand from Johns grip and wiped Hermione's tears away that had fallen, "Don't be sorry darling, you tried; I'm so proud of you for putting all your effort into helping me. I love you so much sweetie, all we have to do now is wait to see if the chemo has worked and if not...well we shall deal with that later."

"Don't say that! It will work." John said a little too loudly.

"John dear calm down I'm only thinking of all the possibilities." Jane said.

A couple of hours passed and the doctor still hadn't been to see Jane.

"What time is it?" Jane asked

"It is half past one." John answered, "Where is that bloody doctor!"

"Language John! Hermione dear will you go down to the hospital shop and pick us up some sandwiches and a drink each please I'm not too fond of the hospital food, John give her some money." Jane said.

John dug out his wallet in his pocket and gave Hermione a ten pound note.

"What sandwiches do you want?" she asked them getting up from her seat.

"Surprise us I'm not that fussed." Jane said with a smile.

"Okay then." Hermione smiled at her and walked out to find the shop.

It took a little longer to get back from the shop as Hermione got lost and had to ask one of the nurses the way, but half an hour later with three ham sandwiches and two bottles of coke and one bottle of orange juice later Hermione walked back to her mother's room. Before she got there she saw a doctor walk out of the room. Hermione's heart started to beat really fast and she quickly hurried into the room banging the door open.

Hermione gasped and her legs almost gave way as she saw her mother crying in her father's arms who also had tears streaming down his face.

"Mum?" she said weakly. She put the food down on the small table and rushed to her side.

"Mum please?" Hermione said the longer Jane didn't talk to worse Hermione felt as the answer came to her. She slowly sunk into the chair and put her hands up to her face covering her mouth. "It didn't work did it?" She whispered.

Her father looked up and shook his head.

A cry left Hermione's lips and pulled her mum into a hug and cried with her.

"Don't worry there must be something we can do I will figure It out don't worry mum I promise I won't let you down." Hermione sobbed.

"There is no cure Hermione the cancers spread all over just don't worry about me please honey there isn't a cure non-magical or magical just let nature take its course." Jane said trying to calm herself down.

Hermione looked at her mother, "But I don't want to live without you."

Jane weakly smiled at her, "remember what I said darling I will still be with you when I am gone, in here." She said resting her hand over Hermione's heart.

Hermione nodded, "How long?"

Jane sighed, "A few weeks maybe a month."

Hermione gasped not expecting it to be that soon, she buried her head in her mother's shoulder as Jane wrapped her arms around her only and last daughter.

**A/N- I know its a bit short but the next chapter will be longer x also the Twilight characters will make an appearence in future chapters so dont worry i wont leave them out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I dont Own any Harry Potter or Twilight Characters the people you dont recognise are mine :)**

The next day Hermione came down stairs to see her dad already ready and about to go out the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, walking up to him while rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Going to see Jane." He simply replied.

"What? You're going to see mum without me? Can't you wait ten minutes until I get dressed so I can come with you?" Hermione said; looking wide awake now.

John frowned at her, "No you're staying here."

Hermione huffed and glared at him, she hated how ever since she got back from Hogwarts he either mainly ignored her or shouted at her, she thought it was just from all the stress of her mother being ill, but after a constant week of it was starting to really annoy her. "She is my mother you can't stop me from seeing her! Why are you acting like such a jerk to me ever since I got back?" She asked him trying to control her voice but with little success.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that young lady! I can go see my wife if I want without you being there, also the reason your staying here is because you have to be in for when your grandma arrives this afternoon." He shouted at his daughter, he angrily pulled the door open and was about to leave when Hermione spoke again.

"Well I can still go and you can bring me back before she gets here." Hermione argued.

John let out a big sigh, "No" he said before slamming the door shut and leaving.

Hermione stood there for a few seconds looking shocked before she angrily stormed into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She slammed the plate of toast down onto the kitchen table and began to take large bite out of it. After a few mouthfuls she got back up and put her plate in the sink.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Crookshanks walking into the kitchen, he walked up to Hermione and jumped into her arms and started to purr. Hermione smiled and stroked him; no matter how mad she was Crookshanks could always bring a smile to her face. "Lets get you some milk and your breakfast shall we." She told him, Hermione gently put him down and moved to get his cat bowl. She poured milk in one and some cat biscuits in the other and set it back down to him.

She walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa sighing, she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them while putting her head down. She hated fighting with her dad, she had only fought with him once before and that was because she went back to Head Quarters early instead of staying on the skiing trip holiday in fifth year claiming that she was actually going back to Hogwarts for extra study lessons. Although her dad was a bit upset he had agreed but they have never been this angry with each other where they were shouting at each other. She knew he was really worried and upset because of mum, but she still didn't think it was right taking it out on his 17 year old daughter.

Hermione was glad that her grandma was coming up, she could talk to her about anything, she hadn't seen her since summer at the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts, she went up to visit her with her parents and she doesn't live in the UK, her grandma had moved to Seattle when she retired but she did write letters often to her telling her what she was up to and about the adventures her, Harry and Ron got up to in Hogwarts. Grandma knew she was a witch, as Hermione caught up in the excitement phoned her the same day she found out and told her, her Grandma had no problem in believing her as she actually met a nice family in Seattle who were a magical family.

A sudden tapping on the window brought Hermione out of her thoughts and made her look up; an owl with a letter attached to its leg was there. Hermione recognised the owl straight away, it was Hedwig; Harry's owl.

She went over and opened the window letting her in. Hedwig hopped in and hooted at Hermione. Hermione smiled and stroked her and then untied the letter. Hermione expected her to fly off straight away but laughed when she didn't knowing that she wouldn't leave until she had a reply for her master.

Hermione put down the letter and went into the kitchen to see Crookshanks asleep on the table, she rolled her eyes at him and got a small bowl and poured water into it. She went back in the room and put the bowl next to Hedwig she hooted a 'thanks' and started to gulp down the water.

Hermione picked up her letter and read it.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_ Hiya Hermione, how have you been so far? Hope your having a good summer. You will never guess what; Remus and Sirius have only bought a ten bedroom manor! It is huge! I asked them why they got such a big house and they said it wasn't big and that Sirius wanted to get a thirty room manor but Remus found this place. My room here is enormous the one I had at the Dursley's looks like a cupboard compared to this. But the best bit of the house it that the grounds are huge and it's got its own Quidditch pitch! It's just unbelievable here. Sirius said it is okay for you to come over sometime in the holidays, that's if you want to still, Ron and Ginny have already visited and I went to the Burrow for the day a few days ago. Well I do hope you can come if not I will see you on the train. Send a reply to Hedwig; she will wait at yours until you do, so if your busy don't worry about replying straight away, just tell her she will have to wait a day or two she won't mind._

_Love Harry"_

Hermione smiled and put the letter down on the coffee table. Hedwig looked at her and hooted, she laughed and stroked her, "Don't worry Hedwig I'll go upstairs now and write him a letter so you don't have to wait around." She told her softly.

She quickly ran upstairs and pulled her trunk out from underneath her bed. She opened it and started to rummage through looking for some parchment, a quill and some ink. Once she got all her items she carried them to her desk and sat down and started to write.

"_Dear Harry_

_ Hi Harry, my summer is going okay thank you. Not much has been happening this summer, Mum isn't feeling well so instead of going on holiday to visit my Grandma she is coming here, I'm just waiting for her to arrive actually. Wow a ten bedroom manor that is a lot of rooms. I'm so glad you are happy, now I don't have to worry about you as much over the summer. I don't know if I can come over yet, things are pretty hectic over here but I will let you know if I am allowed, I might be able to come in the last week of the holiday's maybe. Tell Sirius I said thank you though. Tell Ron and Ginny I said hi if you see them again. Well I better go, Hedwig is waiting down stairs for the letter and if Crookshanks see's her, he will probably annoy her._

_Love Hermione,_

_P.S, Don't leave your summer work till the last minute! I know what you're like, but now you're having more fun you might forget hopefully Remus will make you do it."_

Hermione smiled and reread her letter; once she was satisfied with it she put it into an envelope and walked back down stairs. She looked into the kitchen and smiled as Crookshanks was still lying on the table sleeping. She walked into the living room and went over to Hedwig, she held out her leg so Hermione could tie it to her. She gave Hermione one last hoot and flew out of the window and out of sight. She closed the window and went back upstairs to get dressed and wash up in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she came out and sat on her bed, she thought about the letter she just wrote, hopefully Harry wouldn't ask to many questions about her mum, she knew she should tell him as he is her best friend, she smiled as she thought about what he will probably do, he would probably get Sirius or Remus to apperate him to her house so he could comfort her and be with her as her mum slowly passed away. Fresh tears came to her eyes and she shook her head, she hated thinking about it, she hated the thought that by the time she returned to Hogwarts her mother may not be alive anymore, she just couldn't handle that thought, so she pretended that wasn't going to happen, even though she knew it was unavoidable.

Hermione sighed and wiped her tears away. She jumped of her bed and started to rummage inside her trunk again, she pulled out more parchment and a couple of text books, one for Potions and the other was for Transfiguration. She put them onto the desk and sat down on the chair and started to work on her Potions essay. She had completed almost half of her summer work and only had her Potions, Transfiguration and Study of Ancient Runes essay to do.

Two hours later; with the Potions essay completed and half of the Transfiguration essay written up Hermione heard the doorbell ring. She lifted her head up from her essay and set down the quill, she heard the doorbell ring again so she got up and rushed down stairs. She picked up the spare keys on the side and unlocked the door and opened it.

She looked up to see her Grandma (Sylvia) smiling widely at her, "Grandma!" Hermione cried rushing up to her and instantly hugging her. After a few seconds she let go and stepped back.

"How are you my dear?" she asked softly while putting her hand softly on her face.

Hermione smiled, "I'm coping." She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sylvia frowned, "Oh dear that doesn't sound good, help me get my things inside and we can have a nice chat." She smiled.

Hermione nodded and grabbed one of her suitcases and moved it inside and put it next to the staircase, her Grandma brought her other suitcase in and put it by the other one and guided Hermione into the living room and they both sat down next to each other. Sylvia turned to look at Hermione and pulled her hand into hers.

"What were you doing just now? Took you a while to answer the door" Sylvia asked.

"Oh just doing some of my summer work." Hermione told her.

"That's good, how was your school this year? You weren't very detailed in your letters Mia I was worried something was wrong." She said smiling at her.

Hermione smiled, she loved hearing her Grandma calling her Mia, she used that nickname ever since she was a little girl, "I didn't know how to write it, it seemed that this year went from good to bad, back to good again and then to worse."

"Oh dear, well then sweetie you just sit here and tell Grandma Sylvia about it." Sylvia told her Granddaughter, she didn't like to see her upset, she knew Hermione would tell her everything that happened and hopefully she will be able to help her.

"Well I think the beginning is a good place to start." Hermione sighed; she told her Grandma everything, about the Cullen's moving to Hogwarts how Ron became jealous because one of the Cullen boy's; Edward was talking and getting close to her. How she broke up with Ron after a huge row but quickly told her they made up and are good friends again. She told her about how she and Edward grew closer and eventually started to date; she missed out that they were vampires; it wasn't her secret to tell. She told her Grandma how she got to know his whole family but one of his sisters didn't like her that much. Then she told her how Voldermort and his Death Eaters had gotten into Hogwarts grounds and a huge battle broke out between the Aurors and Death Eaters and that she and her friends got caught up in the battle. She assured her Grandma that she wasn't gravely injured during it. Then she explained how Harry had eventually killed Voldermort. After that she told her things had gone back to normal, then in the middle of exams Edward was ignoring her and eventually ended it.

At this point her Grandma pulled Hermione into a hug and whispered soothing things in her ear. Hermione smiled and told her she was fine before continuing.

She then told her how a fellow Slytherin girl had attack her and was in the Hospital Wing for a while. She then told her what happened between her and Edward on the train.

"Oh dear sounds like one hell of a year." Sylvia said while hugging her, "It seems this Edward doesn't know what he has lost."

Hermione smiled, "its okay Grandma I've learnt to live without him."

Sylvia smiled at her, "That's good to hear Mia."

"And then Dad told me about Mum, and things have just gotten worse, Dad hardly talks to me know, he either ignores me or shouts at me."

"Oh dear, that's not good, it might be because of the stress of things?" she suggested.

"I thought that to, but he has constantly been like it for a whole week, he shouted at me this morning because I wanted to go see mum but he said he didn't want me to go with him to see her. He has got worse since I told him there isn't a magical cure for cancer; I just keep thinking he may blame me in some way because I couldn't find cure for mum." Hermione confessed to her.

"Oh Mia." She whispered softly pulling her into a hug, "Do not blame yourself! And I mean it, I am proud of you for just trying to find a cure to help your mother, and I sure as hell know your mother doesn't blame you, take no notice of him Mia, I'm proud of you for trying, you did your best but failed it isn't your fault the magical world hasn't come up with a cure yet, so don't blame yourself sweetie. I'm going to have a word with your father; no one is going to blame my Grandchild for something that is out of your control."

Hermione smiled at her, "Thank you Grandma." She whispered.

Sylvia smiled at Hermione, "Tell you what why don't I call I taxi and we go visit your mother? I am sure we will love to see you and I want to see my daughter."

Hermione nodded and got up to pass the phone to her. Hermione sat back down and watched her. '_She is so calm about everything_' she thought.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when Sylvia told her the taxi will be here in five minutes. "Grandma?"

"Yes sweetie?" she said while putting the phone down on the table.

"How can you be so calm about everything? I mean with mum and that. Every time I think about her I just want to cry and pretend this isn't happening." Hermione confessed to her.

"Well sweetie just because I look calm doesn't mean I'm not worried as hell inside. It hurts me so much to think that my daughter will pass away before me. No mother should have to bury their child." She said sadly, "But I have to remain calm as I don't want to worry Jane, she is ill enough without having to worry about us."

"Oh." Hermione whispered, "I wish I could remain calm."

Sylvia hugged her, "Don't worry, it's mine and your father's job to look after you now, this is a hard time for you, you have us to support you and your friends. Have you told any of your friends? This Harry boy you told me about seems to really care about you."

Hermione shook her head, "I haven't told my friends I guess I didn't want to admit it was really happening and I don't really know what to say."

"Well I think you should tell them, you will need them Hermione, and they will always be there to support you. If not all then at least tell Harry, I'm guessing he will want to support you a lot." Sylvia said.

Hermione nodded, "Harry would, when he next writes to me I might tell him, if I can."

Sylvia held onto her hand, she looked out of the window when she heard a car beep, "Looks like our taxi is here."

They both got up and walked out of the house, Sylvia locked up and they made their way to the taxi.

The journey to the hospital only took ten minutes. Sylvia paid the taxi driver and went into the hospital making their way to Jane's room.

Before they walked in John came out of the room looking upset. He looked up and saw his mother-in-law and daughter walking down the corridor.

"I wasn't expecting you this early." John said.

"Well the flight came in early, before I go in and see my daughter I want a word with you, Hermione go and sit with your mother I won't be a minute." Sylvia said.

Hermione nodded and walked passed her dad and into the room.

Jane was sat up in her bed and smiled when her daughter walked in. She held her arms out and Hermione walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you today mum?" Hermione asked.

"As well as I ever could be. What about you?" she asked.

"I've been okay, Grandma is here she is just talking to dad." Hermione told her.

"Ah I thought I heard my mother's voice, so what have you been doing this morning 'Mione?"

"Just finishing up some summer homework nothing special oh and Harry wrote to me, seems he loves living with Sirius and Remus which I'm glad, at least he is happy." Hermione said.

Jane smiled at her, "That's good, but I want you to be happy as well Hermione. But when you came back from school I sensed you weren't. Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione sighed, "It doesn't matter just boy trouble really, me and Ron broke up, but we are still friends, then I met someone else but I guess he wasn't as all he seems, things didn't work out and he left, but I'm more worried about you then silly boy trouble."

Jane took Hermione's hand into her own. "Don't be worried about me sweetie I will always be with you. I don't want you to waste your last and important year at Hogwarts. I want you to carry on and do well. Do it for me."

Hermione smiled, "Okay mum, I'll do it for you."

"That's my girl." Jane beamed at her.

The doors opened and Sylvia and John walked in, Sylvia looked calm but a little worried when she looked at Jane and John looked a little embarrassed.

Sylvia sat down next to Jane and started to talk to her.

Hermione looked up at her father and caught his eye; he looked at her and nodded towards the door. She got up and followed him out.

John shut the door behind him and turned to look at Hermione, without any warning he pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds Hermione returned the hug and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her and kissed her hair. He pulled her back and she had tears falling from her eyes and he realised after a second he too was crying.

"I never meant to be so cruel to you, your Grandma told me you think I blame you for not finding a cure. 'Mione I don't. I don't blame you, and I am so sorry for sounding and acting like I did. Things have been getting on top of me lately and I haven't been coping as well as I seem to be. And I have been shouting at you because I am scared and frustrated that my wife is dying." He told her.

Hermione hugged him again and smiled that her dad was opening up to her, "It's okay dad, I don't blame you, I hate what is happening and wish there was any way to stop this but there isn't."

"I know sweetie, I know. But it's going to happen and we can't stop it. But you will always have me and your grandma. And as your mum always says the ones you love don't always leave us, we can always find them in our hearts." He told his daughter, "I think she should get back in there before your mother sends your Gran looking for us."

Hermione smiled and nodded, John wrapped his arms around Hermione and led her back into the room.

**a/n- another chapter done :) hope youu all like it, please leave a review and please be patient with me as the next few chapters wont be here as quick as i hope, college is taking up my time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- i dont any of the Harry Potter or Twilight characters**

Hermione sat in the living room on her own with Crookshanks sitting on her lap, she was staring blankly out of the window with a few tears escaping her eyes.

Her Grandma and Father had rushed off to hospital ten minutes ago after receiving a very urgent and worrying phone call about her mum. The doctors told her dad that she had a bad night and this morning she had deteriorated even more. Her Grandma made her stay behind as it would have been too emotional for Hermione to handle but promised that they will ring her as soon as they hear any news and that one of them will come back and bring her to the hospital when she is more stable.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had hardly gotten any sleep this past week, she had been too worried about her mother to be able to actually fall asleep. When she was alone she always tried to distract herself from worrying. She had finished all of her summer work so she couldn't distract herself with that anymore, recently she had been reading extra books on her N.E.W.T subjects so she will know what she will be studying this year. But she had read all of them as well. So she has begun to reread Hogwarts: A History again. Hermione gently put down Crookshanks and she slowly walked to her room. She picked up her book on her desk and sat down on her bed and began to read.

10 minutes later she closed the book and put it down. She was just to worried about her mum to read. She knew deep down in her heart that she won't last much longer; she was getting worse each day. It broke her heart to think about it, although sometimes she tries not to, but its getting harder everyday.

She started to think about what her Grandma said, she told her again this morning that she should tell her friends at Hogwarts so she will get all the support she will need while completing her final year at school. She wanted to tell them, but she just didn't know what to say, she thought about telling them when she see's them, maybe by then it might be a little easier. She has mentioned briefly that her mother was ill to Harry, but she hasn't heard from him since last week. She didn't blame him though. This was probably the only summer he has had with people who actually care for him, he deserves to have a good time instead of listening to her problems.

Hermione looked at her clock on her bed side table it read 9:00am. Hermione sighed. She hated waiting, she wanted to rush down to the hospital right now but knew it was a bad idea. She will just have to wait until her Grandma rang.

Hermione's stomach rumbled with hunger. She smiled slightly before getting up of her bed. Instead of going down stairs she went to her wardrobe and pulled out some fresh clothes and walked towards the bathroom grabbing a towel as she passes.

Half an hour past and Hermione walked back out, her hair still wet from her shower she grabbed her wand and with a little flick her hair began to steam and then was fully dry. She smiled to herself, she loved doing the little spells outside school now that she was of age, she doesn't use magic at home regularly as she got used to not using magic during the summer months but was slowly starting to use magic more and more.

Hermione walked down stairs and into the kitchen, but before she could but the kettle on she heard the phone ring.

Hermione froze for a minute then quickly ran for the phone, '_I hope mum is okay' _she thought.

Hermione picked up the phone quickly, "Hello."

"Mia? Hello sweetie." Sylvia said on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Grandma, is mum okay?" she asked urgently.

"Oh Mia, your mother is well…okay as she can be, but she has gotten worse hunny I'm sorry. She is stable now and just sleeping," she told her.

"Oh god, why is the happening" Hermione cried, "can I come down and see her?"

"I'm afraid not sweetie I'm sorry but the doctors said she isn't up to more than two visitors today, it's best if you stay home and I will bring you down here tomorrow when she is awake." Sylvia told her softly.

Hermione nodded with a tear falling down her cheek, "Okay grandma." she whispered.

"Me and your father are going to stay here a little while longer just to make sure that she is okay Mia, why don't you call one of your friends? Maybe have them pop over, or you go over the their house? You can get to their house in seconds with that wizard travel you do sweetie." she suggest.

"It's called apparition Grandma and it's okay, the only one who has my number is Ginny, and the Weasleys don't know about anything yet." Hermione sighed.

"Okay then sweetie but if you change your mind, leave a note so we know where you are, I have to go now, I will see you later Mia." Sylvia said.

"Okay Grandma, bye." Hermione whispered and put the phone down.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen again, she turned the kettle on and put some toast into the toaster.

Five minutes later Hermione sat down at the table and began to eat her toast and drink her cup of tea.

As soon as she finished eating the phone rang again, Hermione's head shot up, her heart beating really fast. Why is her Grandma ringing again? Something must of happened.

Hermione rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Hello? Is Hermione there? Have I got the right number?" a boys voice came from the phone.

Hermione looked puzzled but she could recognise that voice anywhere, "Harry?"

"Hermione?" he replied.

"Yeah it's me." she said.

"Thank god, I thought I had the wrong number." Harry laughed.

"It's good to hear from you but how on earth did you get my number." Hermione asked him while walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

"Well remember first year? I gave you the Dursley's number to you and Ron and you gave me yours, but well that isn't really relevant because I lost it, but I asked Ginny if she had your number and she did so she gave it me and now I'm taking to you." Harry explained.

"Oh right, But why ring? You could of owled me." Hermione asked.

"Because I now can tell if there is anything wrong, its hard to tell in a letter, so what is going on with your mum? How ill is she." Harry asked, sounding concerned.

Tears sprang to her eyes again, "Er…nothing its…erm okay." she said, her voice shaking.

"That gives me my answer." he said sounding worried, "don't lie to me Hermione, I can tell it isn't okay, you can tell me anything."

"It's just so hard." she whispered, closing her eyes, and with the other hand she wiped away her tears.

"Come to my house." Harry said suddenly.

Hermione looked confused, "what?"

"Come to mine, you know the address Sirius said he told it you last year when the whole thing was kept secret, just come over and we can talk properly, Moony and Padfoot aren't in, they have gone out for the day so it will just be us, and we can talk properly rather than on the phone, because I'm guessing you need a friend right now." Harry explained to her.

Hermione paused for a second before answering him, "okay, I guess your right, I will be a few minutes I just need to write a note for my Grandma and Dad."

"Okay then, I will see you in a few." Harry said, and he put the phone down.

Hermione put down the phone and dug out some spare paper from the cabinet and a pen and wrote a quick note, she placed it on the coffee table and walked into the hall.

She pulled on her coat and locked the front door using the spare keys her dad left for her and without another glance she disapparated on the spot.

Harry placed the phone down and smiled, he was glad that he made Sirius install a muggle phone in their mansion, although he thought it was a stupid thing and was still confused on how to work the 'muggle speaking device' even after both Harry and Remus explained how it works.

Harry went into the kitchen and made two mugs of tea's he figured Hermione might need it. He placed the mugs down in the living room when he heard the door bell go.

Harry pulled the door open and instantly pulled Hermione into a hug, she hugged him back and gave him a small smile.

Harry and Hermione walked into the living room and he gave her one of the mugs of tea, she smiled a thank you and began to drink it.

"God Hermione you don't look so good, when was the last time you got some proper rest?" Harry asked.

Hermione put her mug down, and looked at him, "the last night of Hogwarts, since then its only been a few hours a night." she answered him truthfully.

"Oh god" he whispered to himself, "you want to talk about it?"

Hermione sighed and looked down, "my mum is really ill, she has been in hospital for a while, I only found out the day I came home, they didn't want to worry me and put me of my exams, but no matter how much I worry or cry it won't change anything."

"There's always hope." Harry reassured her while taking her hand.

Hermione shook her head, begging the tears in her eyes not to fall, "there is nothing that can be done."

Harry had a puzzled expression, "there is always something that can be done, either muggle or magical cures could help."

Again Hermione shook her head, "the muggle cure didn't work and there isn't a magical cure for it yet." she whispered, while silently cursing them few tears that escaped.

Harry's eyes widened, something clicked in his mind, he had a vague idea of what her mothers illness may be, he knew that the magical world still haven't found a cure for cancer yet; he read it in one of his potion books once, and he knew that the muggle way will sometimes not cure cancer, he didn't want to say out loud as to what he thinks it is incase he upset her even more, "what's wrong with her?" he asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him, "You know, I know you know, I can see it in your eyes the moment you figured it out."

"Cancer?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded and dissolved into tears.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He let her hide her face in his top and cry. He figured she hasn't really had a good cry about all of this since she found out so he let her get it out of her system. He began to rub her back and arm soothingly trying to comfort her, but he knew their was only so much you could say to somebody when they are about to lose a parent, it is the worst feeling in the world.

Sylvia and John walked up the path towards the house. Sylvia went to open the door but found that it was locked. John gave a puzzled look to his mother in law and took out his keys and opened the door.

"Hermione?" John shouted and walking towards the stairs, wondering if his daughter was asleep and locked the door for safety; he had always told her to lock the door if she was alone and was upstairs.

Sylvia walked into the living room and found Hermione's note. She smiled and picked it up and read it. "John dear, Hermione has gone to her friends house." she called.

John walked into the living room and she passed the note to him and he read it.

"_Dad, Grandma._

_I've gone to Harry's house for a while. He phoned me and told me to go over, I guess you was right Grandma, I do need my friends around me. I don't know when I will be back, will be a while._

_Love Hermione x"_

John smiled and put the note down, he knew this was hard for her and she needed her friends support. He was finally glad that she told somebody.

Sylvia smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "I'll put the kettle on." she said.

Around ten minutes later Hermione pulled away from Harry and quickly wiped away her tears.

Harry gave her a small smile and held her hand again. "Hermione…" he started to say but Hermione cut him off.

"Please Harry don't say everything will be okay because right now it can't be." She cried.

Harry wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, "I wasn't going to say everything will be okay because right now it isn't and it properly isn't going to be for a while."

Hermione looked up at him and sniffed.

"What your going through is painful, and no one should go through this at your age. It's going to tough and there will be times were you just want to scream and shut off from the world but you have to stay strong because your mum would want you to stay strong." Harry told her.

Hermione nodded and tears fell as she listened to him.

"She will never leave you, she will always be in your heart and memories, so she will never be forgotten. It will get easier over time, I know it doesn't seem like it will but eventually it will, you will learn to cope. I know I can't remember my parents but I still think about them every day and Sirius and Remus always talk about them so they are never really gone." Harry told her. He gave her another hug and let her lean against him.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione whispered.

"It's no problem Mione, I will always be here for you, and you will always be welcome here." Harry told her.

Hermione smiled and lent her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"My my my, what do we have here?" a voice said behind them.

Harry and Hermione both jumped and turned around.

Sirius was standing at the door grinning at the two teens, but his grin faded a bit when he saw Hermione's blotchy face.

"You okay Hermione?" he asked.

"Course she's not you bloody scared us to death!" Harry joked.

Hermione smiled at him, "I'm fine Sirius don't worry about it. Thanks for inviting me over Harry, I better go my dad will wonder where I am." she said getting up from the sofa.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door." Harry said. They both walked out and Harry sent Sirius a playful glare.

"Thanks again Harry for just listening and being there." Hermione said as she opened the front door.

"Anytime and I mean it don't be a stranger, you can come around whenever you want." Harry told her.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you." she gave him a hug and disapparated home.

Harry closed the door when she left and walked back into the living room.

"Well I can see why you wanted me and Mooney out of the way pup, but haven't you already got a girlfriend?" Sirius laughed.

Harry rolled his eye, "Grow up Sirius we are just friends."

"Looked like more than friends from where I was standing." Sirius said shaking his head at him in playful way.

Harry sighed, "Well from were I was standing I was comforting a friend who just sobbed her heart out to me while telling me her mum is dying of cancer." he told him.

Sirius eyes widened, "What? No way, poor girl bet she is in bits."

"She is, just don't tell anyone okay? I don't think she wants everyone to know just yet." Harry told him.

"Course not." he said.

Hermione walked through the door and hung her coat up. She stopped at the living room door to say hello to her Grandma and dad.

"Hello sweetie did enjoy going to your friends?" Sylvia asked, looked over her magazine, he dad also looked at her waiting for her answer.

"It was okay, I told him everything. Its good to have somebody else to go to for support." she said, then yawned.

"Dinner will be ready soon if you want any?" her dad asked.

"I'm not that hungry dad, is it okay if I just go to bed?" she said.

"Sure love you go up and rest." he smiled.

Hermione smiled back and made her way upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was currently sat in the waiting room waiting for her father and grandma to return from speaking to her mum's doctor. It was currently 7'Oclock in the morning, they received an urgent phone call an hour ago telling them they all need to go to the hospital.

Hermione's dad didn't want to bring Hermione and didn't wake her up, but she was woken up when she heard her grandma arguing with her dad demanding that she had a right to come as it could be serious. That was when Hermione went down stairs demanding to know what was going on and they had told her, as soon as she knew Hermione rushed back upstairs and was ready to leave within 10 minutes.

She had been waiting for her dad and grandma to return for a whole 30 minutes now and was starting to get worried. As soon as they arrived the doctors didn't let her see her mother and was ushered away to the waiting room until they had some news.

Hermione was fighting the urge to ring Harry, she knew it was silly but she couldn't stand being alone knowing that something had happened to her mother, while also knowing it wasn't good news. She stopped herself from calling him as it was too early and he will most likely be in bed. She would call him later, she told her self if she needed him.

Her grandma finally entered the room after what seemed like ages. Hermione suddenly stood up and rushed over to her, Sylvia pulled her granddaughter into a hug and walked her over to a seat and they both sat down.

Sylvia took Hermione's hand into her own and sighed, she tried to steady her emotions but tears were threatening to fall after the news she had just heard.

Hermione looked at her worriedly, "Grandma what's wrong? Please just tell me." she pleaded.

"Mia I've just spoken to your mother's doctor and well it isn't good news sweetie." she whispered.

Hermione began to tear up, "please just tell me" she said quietly.

"The cancer had spread to her lungs and into her bloodstream she isn't going to make it through the night love." Sylvia said. She watched has Hermione took in the information that she had just gave her, and slowly she watched her granddaughter breakdown.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face but she refused to let out a sob. She wiped away her tears and stood up. "I want to see her" she said firmly.

Sylvia nodded and took Hermione's hand and lead her out of the door and towards her mothers private room. Hermione looked through the window and saw her mum and dad in a tight embrace, she caught a few tears on her dads face and her stomach turned, she hardly ever saw her dad cry and when she did she hated it.

"Does she know?" Hermione whispered to her grandma.

Sylvia looked at her, "Yes, we told her ourselves, she took it so well, she is so strong Mia, so strong and so young to die this way."

"I wish there was something I could do to help her, I feel like such a failure, I'm a top grade student at school and I cant find I way to cure my mum." Hermione said while looking at her mum.

Sylvia looked at her with a frown, "now you listen to me right now Hermione, I don't want that talk from you, I don't want to ever hear that you blame yourself. Because it is not your fault, there is no cure magical or normal, you have to accept that like we all have, fate has chosen your mother to go to heaven early, God just didn't want to wait any longer for her." she said while pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry grandma I just don't want her to go." she said.

"Neither do I child, neither do I." Sylvia said.

"Is she in any pain?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No sweetie the doctors have made her comfortable as possible." she whispered.

Hermione looked through the window of her mothers room again, "I think I'll leave them to it for now."

"Okay sweetie why don't you go and ring Harry he may offer some comfort, I will come and get you when your needed." Sylvia told her.

Hermione nodded and walked away to find a pay phone. She put the correct amount of money in and dialled Harry's number.

"Hello Black, Potter and Lupin residence." Sirius answered.

"Hello Sirius? Is Harry there please?" Hermione whispered through the speaker.

"Hermione is that you?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah its me." she said.

"Are you okay sweet? You sound upset." Sirius asked sounding a bit worried.

"Not really I just need to speak to Harry." she said, Hermione closed her eyes in attempt to stop a few tears from falling.

"Right, I'll just have to drag him off Ginny first." Sirius said.

Hermione opened her eyes, "No it's okay if he is busy I won't bother him." she quickly told him.

"Don't worry Hermione he will always have time for you." he told her.

Hermione smiled and she heard Sirius shout in the background, '_Harry put Ginny down, you have a phone call.' _she heard some running and Sirius telling Harry that Hermione was on the phone.

"Hermione! What's happened?" Harry asked sounding really worried.

"Harry I'm sorry I called at a bad time, I'll call back later." she said.

"No don't go, it's not a bad time Ginny can wait." Harry said, "Is it your mum?"

"It's happening, she isn't going to make it through the night." she managed to say, while trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Oh god Hermione! I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do? Do you want me to come down to the hospital?" Harry asked.

"No, no erm… it's okay you don't have to come down, I don't want you to see me like this…." she started to say but before she said anymore she heard Ginny's voice in the background.

"Who are you taking to Harry?" she asked.

"God Ginny you scared me! I'm talking to Hermione." Hermione heard Harry tell her.

"Hermione? Why is she calling you." she heard Ginny say.

Harry sighed, "Gin just go back in the room I'll explain later."

"Sorry about that." Harry said, talking to Hermione.

"It's fine Harry honestly. Harry can you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Sure 'Mione anything." Harry said.

"Tell Ginny, and the Weasley's and Sirius and Remus, I don't think I'll be able to do it on my own, I don't even want to accept that it's happening never mind telling people and my Dad and Grandma say I should tell people." Hermione said.

"Okay Hermione, I'll tell them if your sure." Harry said, wanting her to be certain.

"I'm sure." she whispered, a door opened and her Grandma walked in and gestured her to follow her. "Harry I have to go."

"Okay then, I'll see you later yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, bye." she whispered, and put the phone down and walked over to her Grandma.

"There are a couple of people to see you Hermione, they say they know you." Sylvia said.

Hermione looked confused, "Who is it?"

"They said their names are Alice and Carlisle Cullen." she told her, Hermione gasped in shock, "I'll send them in."

Sylvia walked out of the door and a second later it opened again and Alice and Carlisle walked in, Alice rushed over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug, which Hermione returned.

"I don't believe what are you both doing here?" Hermione said, pulling away from Alice.

"I had a vision about your mum, we came as soon as we could, Esme and Jasper have come as well but they are at the Hotel, they wanted to come but we didn't want to overwhelm you." Alice Explained.

"You shouldn't of come, there is nothing you can do." Hermione whispered.

"Actually there may be something." Carlisle said walking over to her.

Hermione looked up at him, "What?"

"We are vampires Hermione, we can save your mum if we change her. It will have to be soon, she isn't going to last long." Alice said.

Hermione stared at her dumbstruck, she had forgotten all about that they could be able to change her mother, the thought never even crossed her mind, her heart skipped a beat at the thought that her mother may still have a chance.

"We can ask her, I wont let you do it without her permission." Hermione said.

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, I would hate to change her against her will."

Hermione nodded and told them to follow her, they both followed her to her mothers room and they all walked inside.

John stood up at once when he saw two strangers enter his wife's room. "Hermione who are these people?"

"Dad this is Alice and Carlisle Cullen I know them from school, we really need to talk to you." she said.

Jane smiled weakly and waved them to come forward.

"We may have a plan for mum to live." Hermione said.

John looked at his daughter, "What? How."

"I'll let Carlisle explain." she whispered.

"Mrs Granger, Mr Granger, I'm going to tell you something you may not believe but before I say something, have an open mind and listen to everything I have to say." Carlisle said.

"Okay Carlisle we will listen carefully." Jane whispered.

"Thank you, first off I am not magical, some of my children are however, they were born with magical powers however after the change their core was weakened so they are not magically as powerful as they once was. We are vampires, my entire family are." Carlisle said.

He let that information sink in before continuing, "We do not feed off human blood, we drink animal blood only, we are what you call vegetarian vampires. And if you allow it I could change you today and you would become a vampire and you will live." Carlisle explained.

John gasped and looked at his wife. Jane looked at Carlisle, "what's the catch."

Carlisle looked towards Hermione and then back at Jane, "You will live for all eternity, never aging and you wont be able to have anymore children, you will also have to isolate yourself from everyone who is human, you wont be able to have any contact with them for several years until your bloodlust is fully under control. After that it still isn't wise to go near your family, as no human is supposed to know about us and if the Volturi found out then they will have to be turned as well or killed."

"Is it okay for you to give us a moment to talk." Jane asked.

Carlisle smiled and nodded and motioned for Alice to follow him out the door.

"Jane baby, you have to accept, this way I know you are still alive and safe." John pleaded.

Hermione looked at the floor with tears in her eyes, she saw how her mother looked when Carlisle explained how her and her father and grandma could be in danger, she knew what her answer would be.

"John darling look at me. I can't accept." Jane said.

"But…." he began.

"Let me explain, I cant put you or the rest of the family in danger I just cant, I would hate myself forever, and forever is such a long time. I don't want to go on living forever without you or Hermione by my side, and no I don't want you to give up your life either. I love you, all off you but I'm ready to go now, it's my time." Jane said.

John looked at her and nodded. "Nothing will change your mind?"

Jane smiled and shook her head, she met Carlisle eye and motioned him to come in.

Carlisle and Alice came back into the room and stood at the end of the bed.

"Thank you for your offer Carlisle but I will have to decline your offer, I can't put my family in danger, and I accept that it's my time to go." Jane said.

"Don't worry we understand. We will take our leave now." Carlisle said.

Alice moved to hug Hermione, "I'll call you." she whispered. Hermione nodded and they both left.

"Hermione come here a minute" Jane said weakly.

Hermione walked over to her mother and sat down next to her.

"In that draw there is an envelope, take it out sweetie." she whispered.

Hermione did what she was told and went to hand it to her mother but she shook her head.

"No baby girl, you keep it, open it when your on the Hogwarts Express, then I will be there sending you off to your final year at school. Can you do that for me." she asked.

"Yes mum, I promise." Hermione whispered.

"That's a good girl" she smiled, "I love you Mia, always remember that, I will always be with you." she whispered.

"I love you too." she cried taking a hold of her hand.

A few minutes later she felt her mothers grip on her hand weaken. Hermione looked at her face and saw her eye lids begin to close and the machines around her started to beep.

John and Sylvia were by Hermione's side in an instant.

"No mum please, don't leave me yet, I'm not ready." Hermione sobbed.

Sylvia grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace as the doctors rushed in the room. They checked Jane's pulse and looked at John, "I'm sorry, she has gone." one of them said.

Hermione sobbed louder in her grandma's arms and tears poured down her face. John held his wife in his arms crying, whispering things in her ear.

Ten minutes later two nurses came in looking apologetically at the sobbing family.

"I'm sorry but we have to take her to the morgue now." One of them said.

John nodded and gave his wife one last kiss and walked over to his daughter and mother-in-law and hugged them both.

They all watched the nurses detach the machines from Jane and take her out of the room and down the corridor.

"Goodbye." Hermione quietly whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry put the phone back on the hook and sat down on the sofa, he had just spoken to Hermione. He sighed with worry for his best friend, she had informed him that her mothers funeral was tomorrow afternoon at Grange Park Church near Hermione's house. She also asked him if he could let the Weasleys know and Sirius and Remus and they could attend the funeral if they wish.

Harry sighed as he wasn't looking forward to that conversation, just like he hated the conversation he had three days ago with the Weasleys and his Guardians.

_Flashback_

_Harry put the phone down after speaking to Hermione and went back to his room where Ginny was waiting for him._

"_Harry why was Hermione calling you? Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked as soon as he came through the door. _

"_Yeah there is something wrong but I'd rather tell everybody at the same time, is your family at home?" he asked._

"_Yeah, everyone except Bill, Charlie and Percy." She told him._

"_Good, go home and tell them I need to speak to them, I will get Moony and Padfoot and I will meet you there." Harry said. _

_Ginny nodded, looking at him oddly and walked out of the room to use the floo in the living room._

"_Sirius, Remus." Harry shouted walking into the kitchen, he saw both of them sat at the table drinking a cup of tea._

"_Blimey cub, we are only here no need to shout, what's up anyway?" Sirius asked._

"_We need to go to the Weasleys I need to tell everybody something." He briefly told them. _

"_Okay, well lets go then." Remus said getting up._

_Harry nodded and they all walked into the living room and one by one they flooed to the Burrow. _

_Once all the Weasleys and Sirius and Remus were together in the kitchen as the Burrow he began to tell them._

"_Hermione wanted me to tell you all something" he sighed, "don't think bad of her because she didn't tell you herself, it's just she can't fully handle telling you guys because she hasn't fully come to terms with it either."_

"_Harry dear what is it?" Molly asked looking really worried. _

"_It's her mum, she rung me up to say, well…by tonight she wont be here anymore, she's going to die." Harry told them._

_Everyone in the room gasped, Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief._

"_What happened? Has she had an accident?" Remus asked, everybody looked at Harry waiting to hear more information._

_Harry shook his head, "No, she has breast cancer but it spread to her lungs and into her blood stream, they tried chemo, which is a muggle treatment which helps cure it but it didn't work because it was too advanced."_

"_Oh poor dear" Molly said while she wiped her eyes with a tissue._

"_Why did she only tell you?" Ginny asked, wondering why her best friend only confided in her boyfriend and not her._

"_She only told me because I practically forced her to, she just needed a friend to talk to but didn't want everyone else to know, I suppose she didn't want any pity and she didn't want to believe it was happening in the first place." Harry told her_

_Ginny nodded in understanding and ran upstairs intending to write a letter to Hermione to see if she was okay._

_End of flashback_

Harry sighed and got up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen to tell Sirius and Remus before fire calling the Weasleys.

Hermione was sat in the living room with her Grandma sorting out last minute funeral arrangements, such as the songs, hymns and what they will say. John had asked for them to play the slow version of Heaven by DJ Sammy for the opening song because he thought the lyrics fitted how he felt.

"Hermione dear, I think she would love it if you said something." Sylvia said.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I don't want to write it down know, I don't need to rehearse it, what ever I say will come straight from the heart and how I feel." she told her.

Sylvia nodded in agreement, "maybe we could ask if anybody wanted to say a few words when we have done our speeches."

"Yeah that would be good." Hermione agreed, she looked outside towards the empty driveway and sighed, "He shouldn't be going into work."

"I know dear but this is how he deals with things, he wants to keep his mind busy and stay strong for us." Sylvia told her while going through some paper work.

"I know that but he needs a break, he looks like the walking dead, he hasn't been looking after himself since….since mum went." she whispered.

Sylvia pulled her into a hug, "I know sweetie he will heal in time. Lets get back to this, the funeral director called me today and asked me what they would like to be put on the headstone, I told them to put she was a loving mother, wife and daughter but I thought that you might want to put a little message on it."

Hermione sat back in deep thought thinking about what to say that would be good enough to place on her mothers headstone. She quickly sat up and began to speak, "If heaven had a phone I would call it right away if only to say I miss you each and every day" she whispered.

Sylvia smiled at her, "That's beautiful sweetheart, she will love it."

Hermione smiled at her and wrote it down and handed it to her grandma.

Sylvia took the piece of paper, "why don't you go and make something for your tea sweetie?"

"I'm not really hungry." she said.

"Hermione you haven't had anything to eat today, at least have a sandwich and a cup of tea." Sylvia told her.

Hermione groaned, knowing she wouldn't win this argument she gave up and stood up, "Okay, do you want me to make you one while I'm at it?"

"Go on then, while your doing that I will phone the funeral place and tell them to add this." Sylvia said.

Hermione nodded and went into the kitchen to make herself and her grandma a sandwich and a cup of tea.

Ten minutes later Hermione came out with two cups of tea's and two plates of sandwich's on them floating beside her. Sylvia's eyes widened when she saw her grandchild perform magic, it still amazed her.

"Wow, I've forgot you have come of age within the wizarding community and can now do magic." she said and the two cups and plates floated over to the coffee table and placed themselves neatly and gently down on the table.

Hermione smiled, and sat on the sofa, "I'm still getting used to performing it outside school, I don't often do it at some seeing as I've learnt not to but it is handy sometimes."

"I bet it is, oh Hermione would you be a dear and go get me a knife, I'm not to fond of the bread crust anymore." she said.

Hermione smiled and lifted her hand up, "Accio kitchen knife." she said confidently, wanted to show her grandma a little more magic.

A second later a kitchen knife zoomed out of the kitchen and straight into Hermione's outstretched fingers. Her hand closed around the knife and she passed it over to her grandma.

Sylvia smiled in amazement and took the knife off Hermione, "I thought you needed to have a wand to perform magic." she asked while she cut the crust of her sandwich.

"You do, I still have mine" she said pulling her wand out of her pocket to show her grandma, "but for some minor spells like that summoning charm for example can be done wandlessly and even non-verbally." she explained.

"Oh right" she said.

After that they both ate their sandwiches in silence until they had finished.

Sylvia looked outside the window and sighed, "your fathers late today"

Hermione looked outside too but didn't say anything instead she just waved her hand and the cups and plates lifted up into the air and followed her into the kitchen were they began to wash themselves in the sink and place themselves in the drain rack.

When Hermione came back into the living room she heard a car pull up and the front door opening and closing.

"John?" Sylvia asked

John staggered into the living room and gave them a strange smile, "Hello"

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Your drunk."

"So what if I am? don't I deserve a little drink after everything that has happened." he slurred.

"Maybe a little but not to drink yourself into an oblivion. Mum would hate to see you like this!" Hermione told him while trying to keep herself calm.

"Well she wont see it because she isn't here anymore." he said in anger.

Hermione looked at him, "I cant talk to you when your like this, go to bed, sober up just don't make a fool of yourself tomorrow for everybody's sake!"

John huffed and turned around after he got a stern look from Sylvia and went upstairs.

Sylvia gave Hermione a hug, "Don't worry Mia he will kick himself in the morning when he remembers this."

"I hope so, grandma it think im going to go to bed now, its been a long day and tomorrow is going to be even longer." Hermione said.

"Okay then sweetie, try and get some sleep." she said giving Hermione a kiss on forehead.

"I'll try." she said, she really wished that she could sleep, however since her mum passes away she hasn't had more than a few hours of sleep at night.

Hermione walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, she got dressed into her pj's and prayed that she would get some sleep, as she is going to need it for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The funeral

Hermione slowly walked down stairs, and into the living room to find her Grandma sat on the sofa with a tissue in her hand wiping away silent tears, Hermione made her way over to her and sat beside her enveloping her into a hug.

"Silly tears" Sylvia whispered, wiping more away, she looked up at Hermione and smiled, "you look beautiful dear, your mother will be so proud of you today."

Hermione sadly smiled, "I hope so, this is one of mums dresses, I couldn't find anything other to wear, I hope dad doesn't mind me borrowing it."

"Phish posh! That dress is yours! I bought her that for her 21st birthday she always suited black, just like you dear, if he says anything ignore him, his emotions may get the better of him today." Sylvia told her, she gently patted her cheek, "I'll go and wake your father, and hopefully he is a better state than he was last night, get some breakfast dear, you will need all of your strength today."

Hermione nodded and made her way into the kitchen; she quickly got some cat food and milk for Crookshanks and then went to prepare some toast for herself and her grandma. She popped the kettle on to make her dad a cup of coffee to wake him up when her Grandma came into the kitchen.

"How is he?" Hermione asked while setting a plate of toast in front of Sylvia.

"Not good as you can imagine, we all have to be strong and support each other, your mother would have wanted that, she would hate to see him like this." She replied. "Are your friends meeting you at the cemetery?"

Hermione nodded, "They wrote and said they would, to give us personal privacy when they bring the coffin to the house, I asked Harry to come here though if that's ok? He has just been such a huge help through all this and I don't think I'll be able to walk in there without him pulling me in."

"That is quite understandable dear, its lovely how he has helped you through this sad time, with all the stories you have been telling me about your school adventures, I am not surprised he has risen up to support you, I will just go check on your father, the car will be here soon." Sylvia said, she rose out of the chair, placed her empty plate in the sink, she moved towards the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring, "I think that will be Harry dear"

Hermione nodded and she went to open the door, Harry stood there with a sad concerned look on his face, he held out a bunch of flowers to Hermione and pulled her into a bone breaking hug.

"God Hermione, I know this day will be awful but you have me, your friends and family around you, we will all look out for you." Harry whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," she mumbled back, squeezing her eyes shut to not let any tears escape.

The two teenagers went to sit in the living room while they waited for the two adults to come back down stairs, around half an hour later, a huge black car pulled up outside of her house, Hermione gasped as she saw her mother's coffin in the back of the car, Harry gently put his arm around her shoulders and lifted her up whispering comforting words to her.

Sylvia popped her head around the corner, "Time to go now sweetie, you take good care of her today Harry, she will need it"

"I will Ms; she will be okay with me." Harry replied softly giving her a small smile.

Sylvia smiled warmly at the pair and guided them both outside towards the other car, where her father was standing; he looked awful; however he seemed to have sobered up over night.

Hermione walked up to him and gave him a hug, "We will be okay Daddy, I promise, mum wouldn't want us to be this way forever she will want us to be happy."

John returned the hug but didn't say anything, he signalled for everyone to get into the car; he smiled politely at Harry and motioned him to sit by his daughter.

The drive to the cemetery was silent, no one spoke, but they kept giving looks of comfort to each other. As they pulled up, they saw a mass off people waiting outside, the Weasley family was there, so was Sirius and Remus, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had come to, along with a few of her mothers work friends and patients.

"She was a loved woman; those that briefly knew her couldn't help but fall for her sweet charm." Sylvia smiled softly as she saw everybody who had turned up. She knew the Weasleys and the Cullen's had only come to support Hermione as they had never met her daughter before she died, however she was glad, as she was happy to see her granddaughter had a lot of friends to support her through these hard times. "Okay then folks, time to do this."

When the family got out of the car people started to go inside the building, Harry motioned to the Weasleys to go inside as he could see Hermione wasn't up to talking to anyone at this moment in time.

John and three of her mother's close work friends volunteered to carry in the coffin, Sylvia, Hermione and Harry followed behind. Her favourite tune of Hero, by Enrique Iglesias was playing softly in the background, Hermione decided on the last minute song change, as she remembered her mother always singing along to this tune.

The service flowed smoothly, Harry sat by Hermione, holding her hand giving her unspoken comfort, Hermione was desperately trying not to give into the tears, she knew she had to speak in a minute and feared that if she started crying she will not be able to stop.

"Now we have Hermione, the daughter of Jane, who has kindly offered to share some words with us today" the vicar announced.

Hermione took a deep breath, smiled at Harry and stood up and walked over to the front. She looked up and all the people in the building, giving her sad, supporting smiles, some crying, and some trying to hold tears in.

"I would like to thank everybody that has turned up today; my mother would have appreciated that. She however wouldn't like to see all these sad faces, and would probably tell you all off and to cheer up." Hermione said with a soft smile, after a few chuckles she carried on, "That's what I loved about her, no matter the situation she will make you feel better and smile again, always informing me that something worse can always happen. My mum hasn't left us, whether you knew her a long time or didn't, she will live on in the hearts of people she helped and cared for, those that love us never truly leave us, our memories will live long, and so will she." After this, tears flew down Hermione's face, she looked at her father but she was looking at the floor with tears flooding his face. Hermione made her way back to her seat and Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Well done Hermione, your mum would be so proud of you today." He told her.

The Vicar asked if anybody else would like to say a few words, a few of her close friends stood up to share memories.

Once the curtains dropped, covering the coffin, people sobbed, John stood up and bolted out of the door.

"John come back." Sylvia cried, she and Hermione raced after him hoping to catch him before he did anything stupid.

"Dad wait, stop running away, I'm your daughter! What about me? I've lost mum to, how do you think I feel after losing my mother this young, you can't keep acting like this" Hermione shouted to him. She grabbed his arm and made him stop.

He turned around, and his face was full of sadness, "I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't I can't be the father you want me to be, your mum was my rock, without her I have nothing, she was the one who pulled me through the shock of you being a witch, she helped her understand why you needed to go away, she was there for me through everything, now she is gone I can't be that person anymore, I love you Hermione I really do but you are better off without me."

"John! How can you say that to her, after what she has been through, she needs you more than ever" Sylvia said, while pulling Hermione into a hug.

John shook his head, "No I'm sorry I am a rubbish dad always will be, she needs better, I can't do that right now, I'm too messed up, I'm moving away, I need to get away from here away from the memories, I've put the house up for sale, I'm sorry I have been planning this for a few days now and it's the best option."

"But what about me? I need you!" Hermione sobbed.

"Sweetheart you don't, you will be back at school soon living a normal life, but I have to go, that's why I want you to go back with your grandma to Seattle, I am very sorry Hermione but it's the only way, I don't know what else to do." John said he gently kissed the top of her head and walked away.

Hermione shouted his name but he didn't turn back around, she fell to the floor in floods of tears, only just noticing that Harry had come, when she felt strong arms pulling her into a tight hug.

**AN**

**Hello guys! so sorry its been a couple of years since I got this out...college then uni and work life got in the way, I had a spare hour today and I thought id quickly write this up, as a draft has been chilling on my laptop for a while now.**

**I will try and get another out shortly but with essays coming up please bare with me thanks!**


End file.
